Because In Fact I Love You
by Mana2702
Summary: Une histoire semée d'embuches pour deux coeurs qui s'aiment. Et comment Sherlock et John ont su se trouver.
1. Une blague qui tourne mal

Salut, une «petite» Johnlock co-écrite avec ma chère amie, nous espérons que vous allez aimer. Les personnages sont peut-être un peu (ou beaucoup selon les points de vues) OOC, et les différences de styles notamment dans les dialogues sont normales puisqu'ils sont fait par deux personnes différentes. Je fais en majorité John, Mycroft, et Jim. Quand à Marine elle fait surtout Sherlock, mais on se partage un peu les perso quand on a une idée intéressante ;) Merci aussi à ma chère amie LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark pour avoir corrigé nos nombreuses fautes. Voilà, nous espérons que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, ou à nous poser des questions, que ce soit à elle ou moi. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Sherlock cherchait activement sa précieuse boîte dans tout l'appartement. Il ne la trouvait nul part, pourtant il l'avait posé sur la cheminée, il s'en souvenait très bien. Hors elle n'y était plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait bougé, il en était sûr!<p>

Il attrapa son portable, énervé au plus haut point et pianota rapidement sur les touches :

«- John où sont mes patchs? SH.»

La réponse arriva presque aussitôt :

«-Je ne sais pas, là où tu les a mis la dernière fois... Je travaille. JW.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en répondant :

«- Ils n'y sont pas, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé. Et faux, tu ne travaille pas… tu ne m'aurais pas répondu aussi rapidement! SH.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à en racheter! J'avoue, j'étais en pause et je voulais profiter de mon thé tranquillement ! En allant acheter des patchs, pense à prendre du lait stp. JW.

- D'accord. SH.

- C'est gentil, ce soir ça te dit du chinois? Car j'imagine que tu n'as encore rien mangé de la journée. JW.

- Exact, tu me fréquente un peu trop John. Et non, ce n'est pas gentil. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on ai une énième dispute, c'est tout. SH.

- Eh oui Sherlock, depuis le temps, je commence à te connaître, et si il y a dispute c'est parce que tu fais n'importe quoi. JW.

- Non c'est parce que tu chicanes pour des futilités. Tu rentres à quelle heure? Je m'ennuie sans toi. SH.

- Pour des futilités, ta santé?! Tu es trop mignon, j'essaierais d'être à la maison vers 19h30 comme tous les soirs. Je pensais que le grand détective consultant que tu es le saurait. Moi aussi je m'ennuie. JW.

- Hum… tu ne peux pas plus tôt? J'ai VRAIMENT envie de te voir! Tu n'as qu'à rentrer! SH.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui… Il faut prendre ton mal en patience. JW.

- Bon d'accord… Je sens que Mme Hudson va râler. Où est mon arme ? SH.

-Ah non, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite! Ce pauvre mur ne t'a rien fait pour l'amour du ciel! Joue du violon, ça te calmera un peu en attendant. JW.

- Déjà fait, ennuyeux. John! Reviens moi, je vais commettre un meurtre! SH.

- Bon, je vais essayer de rentrer vers 18h, mais je ne peux pas avant. Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça?! JW.»

Sherlock sourit, il avait gagné, John allait rentrer plus tôt. Il savait très bien les réactions que John aurait à chacune de ses paroles, c'est pourquoi il utilisait les mots contre son ami, sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il répondit tout sourire :

«- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. SH.»

Là par contre, Sherlock retint son souffle, il n'était pas du tout sûr de la réaction de John. Il attendit donc la suite avec appréhension :

«- Oui c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime… tu sais que tu m'énerves à avoir toujours raison ?! Bon je dois retourner travailler. À ce soir, je t'aime. JW.

- John… je rigolais quand je disais que «c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes». Hum, tu rigolais toi aussi n'est-ce pas? SH.

- Bien sûr que je plaisantais espèce d'idiot, mais pour une fois je voulais que ce soit toi qui te sentes stupide face à moi. JW.

- Pas stupide John, perturbé c'est différent. SH.

- Perturbé? Ok, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, de toute façon je n'en ai pas le temps maintenant. On se voit à 18h. JW.

-John? SH.»

Dix minutes passèrent, le grand brun n'obtint pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et envoya un nouveau message :

«- John où es-tu? Je m'inquiète ! SH.»

Encore cinq minutes passèrent, et toujours pas de réponse. Sherlock se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et pianota fébrilement sur les touches de son portable :

«- Bon dieu réponds moi John! SH.»

Il était sûr d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, et que John était fâché. Son téléphone sonna quelques instants plus tard. Il soupira en ouvrant le message :

- Bonjour mon cher frère, n'insiste pas, ton cher ami John Watson est en train de travailler. Il a donc coupé son portable. Mais je ne te savais pas capable d'autant d'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi! Perturbé? MH.

- Mycroft comment oses-tu ?! Et ça ne te regarde pas! Comment peux-tu avoir accès à nos messages? SH.

-Je te rappel que je suis le gouvernement Britannique, mon cher frère, je sais donc tout sur tout un chacun, et j'ai accès à tout ce qui me plaît. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. MH.

-Je sais et je vais parfaitement bien. Alors va faire joujou ailleurs. SH.

- Inutile de t'énerver, j'espère simplement que tu ne fera pas de bêtises. Je te rappel qu'il est l'une des rares personnes qui te supporte et t'apprécie réellement. Bonne journée. MH.

- Mycroft, je sais tout, je tiens à lui bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne vais pas le laisser partir. SH.

-Très bien, alors fait au mieux, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je te laisse, ou une guerre va éclater et tu sais à quel point ça perturbe la circulation. MH.»

Sherlock sourit à cette réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de fulminer en attendant le retour de John. Il décida de s'occuper, il alla donc acheter des patchs, ne retrouvant toujours pas les siens, et pensa à ramener du lait, comme John le lui avait demandé. Peut-être qu'en voyant qu'il avait pensé à rapporter le lait, John lui en voudrait moins pour ses paroles, car si il ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il était réellement fâché.


	2. Le retour tant attendu

L'heure tant attendue arriva. Sherlock regarda l'horloge et envoya un message au médecin:

«- John tu es sortie du travail? SH.

- Oui à l'instant, je m'arrête chez le traiteur chinois. J'arrive dans 15 minutes. JW.»

Sherlock sourit en lisant la réponse. John arrivait, et il ne semblait pas fâché. Il était partie plus tôt parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. C'était John tout craché, la gentillesse même. Il répondit toutefois:

«- Chinois? En quel honneur? On fête quelque chose? SH.

- Non, mais je te l'ai proposé tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu. Alors comme moi j'en ai très envie, j'en prends voilà tout. Tu as acheté tes patchs et du lait? JW.

- Oui oui c'est à la maison! Et non tu ne m'as rien dit. SH.

- Bravo d'avoir pensé au lait. Si je te l'ai dit, en même temps j'ai précisé que tu n'avais sûrement rien mangé aujourd'hui. JW.

- John Watson vraiment tu me perturbe et me confond. SH.

- ? JW.

- Tu arrives quand? SH.

- Dans une dizaine de minutes. Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude… JW.

- Je m'ennuie c'est pour ça. Je t'attends. SH.

-L'ennui n'est pas un argument valable car tu t'ennuies toujours quand tu n'as pas d'affaire. Je fais au plus vite. JW.

-Mycroft, messages. SH.

-Ton frère t'as envoyé des messages? JW.

-Oui. SH.

-Bon, j'arrive je suis au bout de la rue, tu vas me raconter ça. JW.

-Non, hors de question. SH.

-Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit? Inutile de répondre par message j'arrive devant la porte. JW.»

Sherlock se leva et essaya de paraître normal. John entra dans l'appartement et le regarda, tout en retirant son manteau:

«-Alors, explique moi ce qui cloche aujourd'hui.

-Tout va bien, je voulais juste que tu rentres parce que je m'ennuyais, mentit-il.»

Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. John arqua un sourcil, il connaissait son ami et sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il lança:

«- C'est à cause de la plaisanterie? Ou à cause du fait que je n'ai pas répondu à tes derniers messages?

-La plaisanterie… qui n'en était pas une pour moi.»

Il se rapprocha de John et le regarda profondément. Le petit blond déglutit avec peine et brandit le sac de nourriture chinoise entre eux:

«-Tu as faim?»

Il essayait d'éluder les paroles du détective consultant. Sherlock continua:

«-Oui, mais réponds moi John, j'ai besoin de savoir.»

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de John, le faisant reculer. Le médecin regarda autour de lui, paniqué, et se heurta à la porte d'entrée:

«- De savoir quoi?

-John tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Voilà pourquoi j'ai réagis comme cela aujourd'hui. Tu as peur?

-Mais c'était une blague, tu l'as dit toi-même. Oui j'avoue que là tu me fais un peu peur, lâche moi s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal.

-Pas pour moi.»

Il le lâcha avant de partir vers sa chambre. John soupira, posa le paquet sur la table de la cuisine et monta. Il toqua à la porte de Sherlock:

«-Si ça n'était pas une blague, pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'avais compris que tu rigolais? Et quand bien même j'étais sincère, qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Et si ça avait été sincère, ça aurait été réciproque!

Il ouvrit la porte et se roula en boule dans les couvertures. John eut un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il caressa les cheveux de Sherlock et murmura:

-Ça n'était pas une blague pour moi non plus. J'ai juste prétendu le contraire parce que j'ai cru que tu plaisantais.

-Tu mens parce que tu vois que je vais mal! Et comment, comment pourrais-tu aimer un homme comme moi?»

Il sortit la tête des couvertures et regarda John. À cet instant précis on aurait dit un adolescent apeuré à l'idée de sa première fois. John eut un petit sourire et lui caressa la joue:

«-Je ne mens pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime. C'est comme ça. Malgré ton sale caractère et tes bizarreries.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Sherlock regarda John et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour:

«-John… je t'aime moi aussi.»

John hocha la tête:

«-Je sais, c'est dur pour toi de le dire. Je suis donc honoré d'avoir ton amour et que tu me le dise.»

Il embrassa à nouveau Sherlock mais avec plus de fougue cette fois. Sherlock répondit au baiser mais repoussa John:

«-John... John, doucement.»

Le petit blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris:

«-Ou… oui, je suis désolé.»

Il se leva brusquement du lit.

Sherlock resta surpris:

«-John, non c'est juste que je veux prendre mon temps. Je t'aime tu vois, et tu… je n'ai jamais…»

Il tourna la tête. John restait à le fixer, ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son cadet si inquiet. Sherlock resta perturbé, parce que c'était le mot qui convenait. Il s'approcha de John:

«- C'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû… être si… faible et t'avouer mes sentiments. Viens on va manger, tu dois être exténué.»

Il le prit par la main pour l'amener dans le salon.

John l'attira à lui en le tirant par le poignet. Il murmura contre ses lèvres:

«- Tu n'es pas faible. C'est simplement que j'ai eu un moment d'absence parce que je me demandais comment agir sans te brusquer.»

Il déposa un baiser aérien sur les lèvres de Sherlock et lui sourit:

«- John, murmura le grand brun.»

Il regarda John et lui sourit à son tour:

«-John je… merci d'être aussi patient avec moi. Je t'aime.»

Il l'embrassa et partit en courant comme un gamin.

John se mit à rire, le suivit en marchant et lança:

«-Je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on me brusque, alors c'est normal que j'attende. Le résultat n'en sera que meilleur.

- Le résultat ?»

Sherlock regarda John puis lança:

«- Je fais réchauffer le chinois.

-Et bien oui, le résultat quand tu seras prêt. Merci de faire réchauffer, je met la table.»

En passant John passa sa main sur le dos de Sherlock en une douce caresse.

Sherlock frissonna, puis il fit réchauffer la nourriture avant de l'amener à table. Il s'installa à côté de John:

«-Tiens. Hum… j'y penses, tu dors où ce soir?»

John eut un sourire en coin et demanda d'un air faussement innocent:

«-Ici, pourquoi?

-John je veux dire dans ma chambre ou la tienne?»

Il le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et fini son riz cantonnais.

John se gratta la tête, l'air soi-disant surpris:

«-Ah, ça, hum… je ne sais pas. La mienne est peut-être plus confortable et mieux rangée non?

-Mon lit est plus grand et je peux faire de la place.»

Il se rapprocha de John. Le médecin sourit:

-Comme tu veux, mais ta chambre étant plus spacieuse tu pourrais y faire un second labo.»

Sherlock eut un sourire mystérieux:

«- J'ai d'autres projets.»

Il s'approcha d'avantage sans perdre ce sourire.

John le regarda s'approcher sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se contenta de sourire à son tour:

«- Comme tu veux, de toute façon quoi que je dise tu trouveras autre chose à répondre.»

Il fronça les sourcils:

«- Mais tu n'as plus peur tout à coup?

- Disons que je suis entre de bonnes mains.»

Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement John. Ce dernier répondit au baiser de Sherlock en passant ses mains dans les boucles brunes. Il se recula ensuite en souriant et ils finirent de manger. Sherlock sourit:

«- I love you.»

John eut un petit rire attendri et débarrassa la table:

-C'est vrai que tu ne trouvera pas de meilleures mains que celles d'un médecin. Mais bon, je divague.

-Mmmh, ça donne envie, murmura Sherlock en se léchant les lèvres.»

John éclata franchement de rire:

- Et bien dis donc, quel revirement radical en l'espace d'un dîner. Je devrais acheter chinois plus souvent si ça te fait autant d'effet!»

Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans les yeux bleus de John. Sherlock répondit aussitôt:

«- C'est toi qui me met dans cet état là!»

John rougit légèrement:

«- C'est très gentil ça mon chéri.»

Il l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.


	3. La première fois

Sherlock l'embrassa et l'emmena dans la chambre. John eut un sourire malicieux:

«- Tu ne veux plus attendre? Et si moi j'en avais envie à présent?

-Attendre? Oh non John, s'il te plaît.»

John se mit à rire :

«-Tant d'impatience pour une si jeune personne!»

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel:

«- Tais toi, je t'aime!»

Pour être sûr que le médecin se taise, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. John ferma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied et posa une main sur la nuque de Sherlock, l'autre sur ses fesses.

Sherlock se raidit et le poussa sur le lit.

John eut un petit sourire victorieux de son effet et le tira par la chemise pour qu'il tombe sur lui. Là, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il retira sa chemise. John parsema le torse de Sherlock de baisers et déposa un suçon dans son cou.

«- Mmm… il faudra que je mette une écharpe, grogna-t-il.»

John gloussa :

«- Tu en porte toujours une quoi qu'il arrive, autant en profiter.

- Ah ah, alors fais toi plaisir.»

Il mordit la lèvre de John. Ce dernier sourit et le fit basculer, se retrouvant au-dessus. Il plaqua les poignets de Sherlock sur l'oreiller et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sherlock poussa un soupir:

«- John.»

Il le regarda tendrement et continua:

«-Mmmm so good, do what you want with me.»

John avait le regard assombrit par le désir, et les miaulements de Sherlock n'arrangeaient rien. Sherlock finit de se déshabiller. Il passa sa main dans le boxer du militaire.

John eut un petit hoquet de surprise et fit courir ses mains sur le corps élancé de son amant.  
>Sherlock enleva habilement le boxer du médecin et embrassa son torse tout en descendant dangereusement vers son intimité.<p>

John fut parcouru d'un long frisson, son membre était fièrement dressé vers le grand brun. Il glissa ses mains dans les boucles brunes sur le crâne de Sherlock, soupirant de plaisir sous les baisers de son son cadet:

«- C'est si bon.»

Sherlock prit le sexe de John en bouche et commença doucement essayant de s'appliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

John se cambra quand il entra dans la bouche chaude de Sherlock, enfonçant ses ongles dans le matelas:

«- Oh Sherlock, gémit-il d'une voix rauque enrouée.»

Sherlock continua, suça plus rapidement en donnant de petits coups de langue, amusé par son amant.

John poussa un grognement de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock avant de guider le rythme des va-et-vient du détective. Celui-ci se laissa faire en posant ses mains sur les fesses du médecin.

John ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Toutefois il fit s'écarter Sherlock, arrachant un grognement de frustration à celui-ci. Il ne devait pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir. Sherlock demanda avec une mine renfrognée:

«- John… qu'est-ce que… ça ne te plaît pas ?»

John l'embrassa:

«-Au contraire, mais toi aussi tu dois en profiter.»

Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps tout en le parsemant de baisers, descendant lentement vers la virilité dure et tendue de Sherlock. Ce dernier lança:

«-Hum… John… je…»

Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir en fermant les yeux. John sourit contre la peau pâle et déposa un chapelet de baisers là où se trouvait normalement l'élastique du boxer. Il faisait exprès de torturer Sherlock en arrêtant sa descente ici pour l'instant. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre:

«-Jooohhnn.»

Le petit blond sourit et fit descendre ses baisers. Il commença par embrasser doucement le sexe de son amant. Il le prit ensuite en bouche, y passant sa langue. Sherlock passa sa main dans les cheveux de John:

«-Mmmm John…»

John sourit contre sa peau si sensible et commença son lent mouvement de tête. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre:

«-John je t'en supplie… accélère… c'est une torture !»

John agrippa les hanches de Sherlock pour ajuster sa prise et accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche.  
>Sherlock donnait des mouvements de hanches inconsciemment:<p>

«-John, je te veux.»

John délaissa sa gourmandise et murmura contre l'oreille de Sherlock d'un air machiavélique:

«-Quoi? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir comprit.

-John je te veux… s'il te plaît.»

John sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ensuite, il se redressa et tendit sa main à Sherlock. Devant sa mine perplexe John expliqua:

«-C'est pour te préparer, je ne suis pas un barbare. Mail il faut me les mouiller.»

Sherlock prit les deux doigts et les suça amoureusement. John sourit:

«-Très bien, exactement comme ça.»

En plus de voir le côté préparatoire pour son amant, John devait avouer que ça l'excitait énormément. Sherlock stoppa:

«-Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai lu des livres.

-Désolé je voulais simplement te faire part de mon plaisir, c'est assez de toute façon.»

John embrassa son détective et fit glisser sa main le long de son corps. Il lui caressa les fesses en souriant. Sherlock lança:

«-Je sais John.»

Il répondit à son baiser et il le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. John l'embrassa dans le cou et inséra lentement un doigt dans l'antre serrée de Sherlock, caressant son sexe de son autre main pour le détendre. Sherlock se contracta en gémissant:

«-Mmm, douloureux…. Mmm beaucoup mieux.»

John murmura contre sa peau:

«-Désolé pour la douleur, ça va aller mieux si tu te détend mon chéri.

-Je t'aime alors ça ira… vas-y, je te fais confiance.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement. John sourit:

-Je suis flatté mon chéri, mais cette douleur n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Il lui rendit son baiser et commença un léger mouvement avec son doigt pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Sherlock se tortillait dans tous les sens tellement il aimait ça. Il regarda John, les yeux plus aimant que jamais:

«-Mmm c'est bon… John, je veux que tu me pénètre maintenant.»

John sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue:

«- Attends encore un peu, tu n'es pas prêt.»

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt pour élargir l'entrée de Sherlock. Il gémit:

«-Hhh.. tant pis John, je vais exploser!»

John ricana:

«-Je suis médecin, je te garantis que ça ne va pas se produire, mais tu es presque prêt, ne t'en fait pas.»

De sa deuxième main il continuait de caresser le sexe de Sherlock, accélérant toujours un peu plus le rythme:

«-John John, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.»

John hocha la tête:

«-Très bien, j'arrive.»

John alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un tube de lubrifiant dans la main. Il s'en badigeonna le sexe et revint au-dessus de Sherlock. Ce dernier embrassa le médecin:

«-Hum, John… vas-y.»

John l'embrassa avec fougue et le pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Les deux hommes furent envahis par une vague de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre:

«-John plus fort… hum… babe.

-Oh non, doucement, laissons monter le plaisir.»

Il commença son mouvement de hanches dans un rythme lent. Sherlock hocha la tête:

«-John, hum… ok.»

Le petit blond sourit et embrassa Sherlock avec fougue en caressant son sexe. Le corps de Sherlock le fascinait. Sherlock frissonna de plaisir et ne pu retenir une série de gémissements.

John sourit, il adorait entendre le plaisir de son compagnon. Il accéléra un peu son mouvement en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

«-Mmh John je vais venir!»

Il se crispa en sentant l'orgasme arriver. John l'embrassa et murmura contre ses lèvres:

-Oh oui Sherlock, viens pour moi.

Il accéléra encore le rythme et tapa pile dans la prostate de son détective.

Sherlock hurla le prénom du médecin. Il n'en pouvait plus de plaisir et se déversa sur les draps:

«-John… je t'aime.»

John l'embrassa et accéléra encore le rythme. Il ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, se libérant à l'intérieur de son amant. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés, à bout de souffle, moite de transpiration. Il lança dans un souffle:

«-Je t'aime aussi Sherlock.»

Sherlock regarda John et s'installa à côté de lui. John lui caressa la joue et le serra dans ses bras musclés d'ancien militaire. Sherlock murmura:

«-Je suis si bien avec toi…»

John hocha la tête:

«-Moi aussi, et dire qu'on essayait de faire croire à l'autre que c'était une blague.

-Je n'assumais pas mes sentiments au début alors je préférais dire que c'était une blague.

-Et bien maintenant que l'on sait autant en profiter.

-Tout à fait.»

Le grand brun grimpa sur John. Le médecin l'embrassa langoureusement en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps fin. Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

«-Hum qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

John eut un sourire mutin:

«-Que proposes-tu?

-Un deuxième round ou juste me caler dans tes bras.»

John prit un air de réflexion et sourit:

«-C'est toi qui décide mon chéri.

-J'aimerais dormir un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.»

John secoua la tête en lui caressant la joue:

«-Bien sûr, repose toi mon chéri.»

Sherlock se lova dans les bras de John et s'endormit tranquillement.

...

Le lendemain, Sherlock émergea lentement de son sommeil. John n'était plus dans le lit, il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Sherlock réprima un gémissement quand il découvrit qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve? Il prit son drap et s'en alla dans le salon.

John monta, un plateau dans les mains. Il apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit à son amant.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, il n'avait pas vu John passer.

John fronça les sourcils en trouvant la chambre vide. Il alla voir dans la sienne, au cas ou, Sherlock était si bizarre parfois. Personne dans la salle de bain non plus.

Il décida de redescendre et le vit alors, allongé sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils, il venait de passer à côté et ne l'avait même pas vue.

Sherlock s'était assoupi sur le canapé.

John fut amusé de le trouver en plein sommeil, comme ça dans le canapé.

Sherlock en ré-émergea en entendant les pas de John:

«-John… mmm. Mmm.. dodo.»

Il se rendormit aussitôt. John leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Il posa le plateau et s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de lire le journal. Lui se sentait en pleine forme ce matin et il devrait partir travailler.

Sherlock sortit de son sommeil une demi-heure plus tard. John était parti une dizaine de minutes avant son réveil et avait laissé un mot «Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis au travail, je rentre vers 19h, je t'aime. xxx John.».

Sherlock sourit bêtement et relu le mot. Il décida de s'habiller. Puis il se fit un thé et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il ne regarda même pas le plateau qui lui avait fait John un peu plus tôt. Il alla voir Mycroft. L'aîné Holmes se tourna vers son jeune frère:

«-Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Besoin de te parler… de John.»

Mycroft arqua un sourcil:

«-De John? Y-a-t-il encore quelque chose que j'ignore?

-Tu dois le savoir puisque tu m'espionnes à longueur de temps, répondit sèchement le brun.»

Mycroft haussa les épaules:

«-Alors pourquoi venir me voir?

-J'ai besoin de conseils.»

Il fit une moue dégoûtée et ajouta:

«-A propos de John. Je veux être parfait… pour lui. Ne fais pas de commentaire, juste réponds moi.»

Mycroft paru vraiment surpris:

«-Je veux bien t'aider, que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout ce qu'il y a savoir pour rendre un homme heureux. Tu fais comment toi avec Graham?»

Il eut un léger sourire. Mycroft toussota et replaça nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate:

«-Déjà il s'appelle Greg, ensuite je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, et puis John et Greg ne sont pas les mêmes! La seule chose qu'ils aient en commun est de supporter un Holmes au quotidien!

-Je savais que tu sortais avec… aller dis moi.»

Mycroft toussota à nouveau:

«-Bon très bien, j'ai une relation avec Gregory Lestrade, tu es content?! Je ne sais pas, il faut être gentil et ne passer tes nerfs sur lui chaque fois que tu as un soucis.

-Merci Mycroft, plein de bonheur pour Greg et toi.»

Il partit de chez Mycroft et rentra à Baker Street. Son frère lui envoya un message:

«-Et aimer quelqu'un ce n'est pas le lui répéter pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est le connaître et le lui montrer par de petites attentions. J'espère t'aider. MH.

-Merci Mycroft je connais plus John que tu ne me connais. SH.

-Tu me demande conseils, je t'en donne voilà tout, après si tu n'en as pas besoin tu n'as qu'à pas demander! MH.

-Merci Mycroft. SH.

-De rien ce fut un plaisir de t'aider mon cher frère. MH.»

Sherlock envoya un autre message:

«-John devine avec qui sort Lestrade? SH.»

Une fois le message envoyé, il prépara un repas. Il sortit les bougies et mit du champagne au frais.

La réponse arriva:

«-Je ne sais pas, Molly? Non, j'ai deviné, Mme Hudson n'est-ce pas? JW.»

Sherlock éclata de rire en lisant cette réponse. Décidément John ne manquait jamais une occasion de dire n'importe quoi. Il répondit:

«-Mon cher frère. SH.

-Non vraiment? Je n'aurais jamais suspecté ça, je tombe des nues. JW.

-Moi aussi. SH.

-Je dois retourner au travail, une bronchite chronique, pas beau à voir… à plus tard. JW.

-Merci je t'aime. SH.

-Moi aussi à ce soir. JW.»

Sherlock s'installa à son pc. Il fallait bien qu'il passe le temps alors il surfa sur internet. Ensuite, il se fit du thé et envoya un message à John:

«-John tu me manque. SH.

-Plus que 2h. JW.

-Il me tarde. SH.

-Wow, je te laisse j'ai un patient qui est en train de se vider de son sang dans la salle d'attente. JW.

-Ok bon courage… je t'aime. SH.

-Bisous à ce soir. JW.»

Le soir venu, John rentra en traînant des pieds, sa journée l'avait épuisé. Sherlock très content de le voir lança un joyeux:

«-Coucou chéri.»

John lui sourit:

«-Salut, ça va toi?

-Oui j'ai préparé un petit truc, tu veux manger?»

John plissa les yeux:

«-Attends, si je jouais à Sherlock Holmes je dirais: a préparé un repas en amoureux, a prit une douche et s'est habillé, j'en conclu que tu as quelque chose à me demander.»

Sherlock sourit:

«-C'est que tu deviens doué! Mais je veux juste un repas avec toi.»

John posa sa main sur la hanche de Sherlock et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Oh mon cœur, c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Je sais… on mange?»

John hocha la tête en souriant, expression qu'il affichait souvent. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. John demanda:

«-Alors, qu'as tu fais de ta journée à part me bombarder de message et nous préparer ce délicieux dîner?

-J'ai appris que Mycroft sortait avec Lestrade et je me suis ennuyé.

-Hum hum, tu n'avais qu'à sortir…

-Je suis sorti.»

Il finit son assiette. John leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Je voulais dire sortir pour t'occuper, te divertir.

-Oui, et bien j'ai rencontré des gens.

-Vraiment? Intéressant, continue.

-Rien d'extraordinaire j'ai bu un café et je suis revenu.»

John était vraiment très intéressé par ce que lui disait Sherlock, comme toujours. Sherlock ne voulait pas avouer que son cœur s'était emballé en voyant un beau jeune homme. John le fixa et plissa les yeux:

«-Tu me caches quelque chose. Je le vois car tu évites mon regard et tu rougis!

-Non non, tout va bien, mentit-il, dessert?»

John croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse:

«-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit le problème. Sinon on peut aussi ne redevenir que de simples amis avec chacun ses secrets!»

Si il avait bien fait son coup, Sherlock ne pourrait pas résister et lui dirait la vérité. Sherlock le  
>regarda d'un air triste:<p>

«-Tu… ferais vraiment ça?»

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants, Sherlock se sentit obligé de le combler, bien trop mal à l'aise:

«-John, écoute, je ne te cache rien, tu m'as juste terriblement manqué!»

John se passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit enfin:

«-Si j'y suis obligé oui. Je n'aime pas le mensonge en général, et encore moins dans le couple! Tu as vue quelqu'un de plus séduisant que moi et tu as ressenti du désir c'est ça? Ou bien même tu as couché avec cette personne peut-être?»

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux:

«-John coucher avec un autre que toi?! Mais tu es vraiment fatigué! Écoute, je me suis baladé et j'ai vu un jeune homme. Nous avons discuté, je l'ai abordé et on a parlé pendant une heure et puis c'est tout.»

John hocha la tête:

«-Bien, tu te socialise, tu vois ça n'était pas si compliqué à dire! C'est juste dommage que j'ai été contraint de te menacer pour que tu avoues enfin. Et puis tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en fou, moi je suis au travail et j'ai d'autres choses à penser pendant ce temps-là!

-Attends, tu veux dire que si je le revois, et que imaginons, je couche avec cette personne ou je cède à ses avances, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?»

Sherlock fixa John en se grattant la tête. John leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

«-Tu ne comprendra jamais rien aux être humains Sherlock. Bonne nuit.»

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Sherlock lança:

«-John? John attends! Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blesser! Hum… John, je t'aime, je…»

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, John venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

John ferma à clé derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne comprenait plus l'attitude de Sherlock. Il le harcelait de messages à longueur de journée, et pourtant, il songeait à le tromper dès qu'il voyait un autre homme. C'était très étrange, le médecin était plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.


	4. Une dispute qui tourne mal

Sherlock savait que John n'allait pas lui ouvrir de si tôt. Il décida donc de partir faire un tour dehors. Il s'installa en terrasse et commanda un café. La brise de début de soirée lui fit du bien, il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter du vent dans ses boucles brunes. Quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu le jeune homme à quelques tables de lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Toutefois le jeune homme l'avait remarqué et s'approcha de lui:

«-Je peux m'asseoir? Vous vous souvenez de moi? Jim, Jim Moriarty.

-Heu, oui oui, allez-y. Hum...vous voulez quelque chose à boire?»

Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas, mais à ce moment il n'en avait que faire.

Jim sourit, révélant ses dents parfaites:

«-Oui, je veux bien un thé s'il vous plaît. Alors ça va ce soir, pas trop seul?»

En disant ça il s'était rapproché du détective. Sherlock répondit simplement:

«-Heu… je viens de me disputer avec mon compagnon, j'ai la tête qui va exploser. Et vous?»

Pendant ce temps John boudait dans sa chambre, il savait que Sherlock était sorti de l'appartement. Il soupira et alla prendre une bonne douche, ça lui ferait du bien et ça le calmerait.

Jim plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux clairs de Sherlock:

«-Et bien ma solitude a nettement disparue depuis que vous êtes arrivé.

-J'en suis ravi.»

Il lui sourit. Pas un de ces sourires factices qu'il adressait à tout le monde. Non, un des sourires qu'il réservait à John, et à John uniquement. Inconsciemment il laissa sa main divaguer sur celle de Jim.

Quand John eut terminé sa douche, il s'habilla et partit à la recherche de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

Il marcha un peu avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette à la terrasse d'un café qu'ils appréciaient. Il vit aussi sa main, posée sur celle du jeune homme, ce qui lui donna la nausée. À la première dispute Sherlock filait retrouver un amant

Sherlock ne vit pas John, et il continuait de bouffer Jim des yeux tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Jim parcouru la courte distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, c'était un baiser ardent. Et Sherlock y répondait avec envie.

Sherlock se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jim. Il l'embrassa violemment, y mettant toute sa rage et son envie.

Jim posa une main sur les fesses de Sherlock et l'autre sur sa nuque, pour ne pas qu'il bouge ou s'écarte. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne au passage. Sherlock poussa un gémissement et se cambra contre le torse de Jim

«-Pas ici… allons chez toi.»

John les regardait, médusé. Sherlock était-il réellement en train de faire ce qu'il pensait? Il le voyait se lever, prendre la main du jeune homme et partir avec lui.

Il resta planté là quelques instants, puis décida de les suivre de loin. Sherlock et Jim marchaient main dans la main. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

John reçu un message:

«-Il ne vous mérite pas, ne le laissez pas vous faire souffrir. MH.»

Sherlock en reçu un au même moment:

«-C'est ainsi que tu comptes rendre John heureux? C'était bien la peine de venir me demander des conseils! MH.»

Sherlock se stoppa net quand il vit le message. Il éteignit son portable, décidant d'ignorer son frère. À la place il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses avec Jim. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait.

John secoua la tête incrédule et lança entre ses dents:

«-Oh le salaud il va me le payer!»

Sherlock arrêta d'embrasser Jim. Ce dernier descendit au niveau de son pantalon. Sherlock ferma les yeux et c'est John qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il essaya de chasser ces images. Finalement il demanda à Jim de tout stopper.

Il se rhabilla et expliqua à James qu'il avait à faire et qu'il le rappellerait. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble il envoya un texto à Mycroft:

«-Je suis majeur je fais ce que je veux, arrête de m'espionner!»

Il redressa la tête et vit John au coin de la rue. Il soupira, pourquoi en plus de son frère fallait-il qu'il soit espionné par John?

John vit que Sherlock l'avait vu. Il ne prit pas la fuite comme une femme démasquée alors qu'elle espionne son mari. À la place, il tourna les talons et avança lentement dans la rue, il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon.

Sherlock lui couru après et le rattrapa. Il l'arrêta, ils étaient dans une ruelle déserte:

«-John.»

Le médecin se dégagea vivement de son emprise:

«-Nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire Sherlock, sinon que je pense que je vais déménager ! Bonne continuation avec ton bellâtre de mes deux!»

Il repartit vers le 221B Baker Street. Sherlock lança:

«- John attends! J'étais mal, j'avais besoin de réconfort! Je ne l'aime pas c'est qu'un plan cul tendresse! John je t'aime. Si j'ai arrêté c'est parce que je n'avais que toi en tête! John je te jure! Frappe moi si ça te défoule, mais ne me quitte pas !»

Il lui couru après:

«- John s'il te plaît.»

Le petit blond lui lança un regard glacial:

«- Je ne suis pas du genre à être cocu et à ne pas réagir. Je ne me suis jamais laissé faire par les femmes, je ne vais pas commencer avec les hommes ! Même si c'est le grand Sherlock Holmes qui me supplie à genoux !»

Sherlock reçu un message:

«-Tu l'as bien cherché! MH.

-John s'il te plaît! Dieu seul sait ce que je serais capable de faire si tu me quitte! John…»

Il ne répondit pas au message, il fixait toujours John. Ce dernier eut un ricanement cynique:

«-Eh bien tu redeviendras un junkie, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changement ! Lâche l'affaire, c'est peine perdue, tu as joué au con, maintenant tu assumes!

-Je… ne parle pas de drogue, j'ai arrêté pour toi! Je t'aime, si tu veux, venge toi, va coucher avec qui tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas, je ne survivrais

John secoua la tête:

«-Arrête Sherlock! Ce discours ne te va pas du tout! Tu n'aimes que toi! Tu n'es jamais sincère avec personne! Alors tes belles déclarations lues ou entendues quelque part tu n'as qu'à les oublier, comme notre système solaire tiens!»

Sherlock commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que John était aussi énervé. Il prit une petite boîte dans sa main:

«-Tu sais le champagne, j'avais en effet quelque chose à te demander. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors…»

Il posa un genoux à terre. John arqua un sourcil:

«-T'es sérieux là, tu crois vraiment que c'est me demander en mariage qui va faire que je vais te pardonner d'être le pire des salauds qui va baiser un autre dès qu'on se dispute?! Désolé de te le dire mais va te faire foutre!»

Sherlock sourit entre ses larmes:

«-Joli jeu de mots John, mais, c'était ce que je voulais faire avant. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. Je suis un enfoiré, un salaud, un connard, d'accord. Je suis tout ce que tu veux et j'ai tout les tords du monde je sais. Mais ce connard que tu détestes à ce point à ce moment précis est dingue de toi, au point de cuisiner pour toi! Je t'aime et rien ni personne n'y changera quelque chose!

-Au restaurant aussi les cuisiniers cuisinent pour moi! Ils n'ont pas la prétention d'être dingue de moi, mais eux au moins, ils me respectent! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille!»

John reprit son chemin vers Baker Street. Sherlock lança:

«-John… s'il te plaît…»

Il se retrouva seul. Il rentra lui aussi à Baker Street. Il regarda John faire ses valises. Dans un geste désespéré, prit d'un accès de folie, il attrapa son arme et visa John. Ce dernier le fixa:

«-Vas-y, tire. Ajoute à ton côté pathétique! Tu n'en aura jamais ni le courage ni la force! Et même si tu le faisais, je partirais, et deux fois plus car tu aurais essayé de me tuer!

-Qui as dit que j'allais te tuer hum? Je t'aime John et je suis tellement désolé!»

Il pointa l'arme vers lui. John se figea:

-Très bien, Sherlock, écoute moi. Pose cette arme, tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là, c'est tellement banal. On va parler calmement d'accord? Aller, pose cette arme.»

Comme Sherlock ne bougeait toujours pas, John lui sauta dessus et profita de l'effet de surprise pour le désarmer sans qu'il n'y ait de dégât.

Sherlock tomba à terre. Il s'effondra, il n'osait plus regarder John. Le médecin posa l'arme sur la table et vida le chargeur. Ensuite il s'approcha de Sherlock, s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main douce sur son dos:

«-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Je veux dire pas seulement l'arme, mais pourquoi avoir tout de suite été chercher un amant pour une petite dispute si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends?»

Sherlock ne répondit pas de suite. Puis finit par lancer:

«-Je voulais… me venger. Je… il me plaisait et j'ai voulu expérimenter, dit-il entre deux sanglots, quand j'ai fait ça je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi je ne voyais que deux options: overdose ou une balle dans le crâne.»

Il se referma en boule. John soupira et le serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front:

«-Tu es si jeune et si impulsif. Tous les couples ont des disputes! Mais ils ne vont pas tous voir ailleurs! Tu m'as fait peur espèce de petit con!»

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces:

«-Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur!»

Sherlock croyait rêver. Alors comme ça John lui pardonnait? C'est tout? Il lança:

«-John, oh John je…»

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge. John lui décocha deux gifles:

«-La première c'est pour cet espèce d'enfoiré d'autre gars, et la deuxième pour la frayeur!»

Il l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Lui c'est parce que je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.»

Il enchaîna aussitôt:

«-Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné!»

Sherlock n'en revenait pas. John l'avait giflé et maintenant il l'embrassait. Il bégaya:

«-Je sais… si tu veux prendre du temps, et quitter Baker Street je comprendrais.

John haussa les épaules:

-Je vais simplement reprendre ma chambre et toi la tienne. Nous redeviendrons amis, voilà tout.»

Sherlock vit son monde s'effondrer

«-John, mais je t'aime! Toi non? Je n'arriverais pas à te reconsidérer comme un simple ami et c'est tout!

-Dans ce cas je pars. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être à nouveau en couple avec toi après ce que j'ai vue avec ce sale type! Je me demanderais toujours si tu es absent pour une enquête ou pour un autre homme. Tu as détruit la confiance aveugle que j'avais en toi! Tu as installé le doute Sherlock!

-Je sais et je m'en excuse. Mais sais-tu au moins qui est cet homme? Le pire des hommes, le plus horrible homme qui soit, un génie du crime. Je suis sous couverture, enfin j'étais!»

John plissa les yeux avec méfiance:

«-Comme si un génie du crime n'avais pas reconnu le seul détective consultant au monde! Et tu vas me dire que pour être sous couverture tu étais obligé d'enfoncer ta langue dans sa gorge?

-Il sait qui je suis. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais disputé avec mon compagnon. J'ai joué l'homme malheureux pour le séduire, et ainsi obtenir les informations nécessaires pour le coffrer! John crois moi, je ne te ment pas, je le jure. Et oui, je devais enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche, lui donner du plaisir, lui faire gémir mon prénom pour le bien de la mission. Et je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout le long. Quand il me suçait j'imaginais tes lèvres au lieu des siennes. Je ne pensais qu'à toi!»

John secoua la tête:

«-T'es vraiment immonde! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi! Avant tout TOI TOI TOI! Si tu ne le faisait pas il n'allait pas gémir TON prénom, TU n'aurais pas eu la renommée, TA photo n'aurait pas été en première page! Rien ne t'empêchais de me parler de ta putain de mission! Après tout je ne suis que ton petit-ami, c'est vrai qu'il est inutile que je sache ce genre de choses!

-Ce n'est pas pour la renommée John. Il a dit qu'il allait tuer tout le monde à Londres dans un grand attentat. Je n'aurais pas supporter ta mort! Je l'ai fait pour toi! Si je te l'avais dit tu m'aurais dit non, tu m'aurais stoppé! Tu aurais dit que c'était trop dangereux. Et tu aurais haïs que je touche une autre peau que la tienne!»

John se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index:

«-Tu veux dire que je suis trop con pour faire la différence entre la jalousie justifiée et une mission pour sauver la population?!»

Sherlock sourit bêtement:

«-Non je n'ai pas dit ça, juste que tu m'aurais posé des limites. Hors avec lui j'avais besoin d'avoir carte blanche.»

Il se releva. John soupira:

«-Tu fais chier à toujours retourner la situation à ton avantage!»

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Sherlock sourit:

«-Alors? On est ensemble? Parce que je vais devoir continuer mon petit jeu avec lui!

-Et bien pas ce soir. Tais toi et embrasse moi! Tu sais ce que j'aime dans les disputes?»

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

«-Euh non.»

John sourit:

«-Les baises de réconciliation, ce sont les meilleures!»

Sherlock emmena John dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa passionnément en le déshabillant rapidement, le mordant un peu partout. John ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il arracha les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock pour l'ouvrir plus vite et pouvoir parsemer son torse de baisers.

Sherlock vit que John était pressé et il finit de lui retirer ses vêtements. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et descendit doucement, insérant un premier doigt dans l'intimité de John, suçant son sexe déjà bien au garde à vous. John gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, c'était si bon.

Tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée se dissipa dans un brouillard de plaisir. Sherlock inséra un deuxième doigt en John, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire crier.

Le médecin se cambra contre Sherlock, allant plus loin dans sa bouche. Il murmura quelque chose d'incohérent mais qui prouvait bien à quel point il aimait ce que lui faisait Sherlock.

Le grand brun arrêta tout et le pénétra violemment. John hurla de douleur et de plaisir, se cambrant, et s'accrochant au lit.

Sherlock commença ses mouvements de hanches en caressant le corps de John avec ses longues et fines mains expertes. Sherlock l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

John accepta volontiers le baiser en s'agrippant aux épaules de Sherlock comme à une bouée. Le grand brun continuait imperturbable malgré les ongles de John dans ses omoplates. Il donna de violents coups dans l'intimité de John.

Le médecin était au paradis, même si Sherlock avait fait une erreur, il avait eu peur de le perdre car il l'aimait malgré tout. Le détective ne réfléchissait pas il sentait une vague de plaisir monter en lui. Il toucha la prostate de John

Ceci fit hurler le médecin de plaisir. Il sentait bien que Sherlock allait atteindre le point culminant du plaisir

Sherlock donna trois coups de reins et sentit l'orgasme arriver. Il gémit le prénom de John.

John sentit le liquide chaud de Sherlock se répandre en lui ce qui le fit jouir à son tour, se déversant sur leurs ventres plats.

Sherlock embrassa John et lui souffla un «je t'aime» au niveau de la nuque. John sourit et le serra contre lui, à bout de souffle. Il murmura:

«-Je ne veux plus que tu me cache quoi que ce soit!

-Et pour la bague?»

John regarda le grand brun:

«-Prenons le temps d'avoir une relation bien ancrée.

-D'accord, je patienterai. Je t'aime si tu savais à quel point, tu ne m'en veux pas si pour une mission j'embrasse et passe du temps avec un autre

-Du moment que je suis au courant de tout et que tu me reviens toujours alors je ferai un effort.

-Même les détails? John…»

Il rigola et regarda son amant avec la tête d'un enfant de 5 ans. John se rembrunit:

«-Oui, c'est mieux de connaître la vérité et de savoir à quoi s'attendre plutôt que le découvrir par hasard à la terrasse d'un café. De plus _notre_ café!

-John, excuse moi. C'est le premier café auquel j'ai pensé. Je suis désolé. Oui j'aurais dû te le dire… tant pis.»

Il se leva et enfila son caleçon. John leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller:

«-Et oui, excuse moi si ça ne te plaît pas à Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, mais ce n'est pas une baise, aussi bien soit-elle, qui va tout effacer!»

Sherlock marmonna et finit de s'habiller:

«-Besoin d'air, je sors.»

Il reçu un message:

«-Un point pour lui mon cher frère. MH.»

John lança avant que Sherlock ne sorte:

«-C'est ça, cours vite rejoindre ce Moriarty à la con!»

Sherlock tourna la tête et sortit. Il répondit à son frère:

«-Je suis en mission, et je ne compte pas les points Mycroft. SH.»

Puis il en envoya un à John:

«-Fais moi confiance, tout sera bientôt fini. SH

-Menteur je sais que tu comptes Sherlock. D'ailleurs si on compte le début de soirée il est au moins à 4 points! MH.»

John répondit lui aussi:

«-Je m'en fout de toute façon tu le fera de toute façon! JW.

-Trust me, je ne mens pas mon chéri. SH.»


	5. Passage à l'acte

Il se balada dans la rue et aperçut Jim. Ce dernier s'approcha:

«- Tout va bien? Nous avons été quelque peu… interrompus tout à l'heure, lança-t-il d'un air entendu.

- Oui, hum… je sais, excuse moi. D'ailleurs si on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté et que tu me parlais un peu de toi?»

Il s'approcha avec délicatesse. Jim eut un large sourire:

«- Retournons chez moi et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux entendre.

- Bien.»

Il suivit Jim. Une fois dans l'appartement de celui-ci, Jim se jeta sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Le détective répondit ardemment au baiser.

Pendant ce temps John envoya un message à Mycroft:

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Au fait félicitations pour Greg et vous, que du bonheur. JW.

-Il est avec Moriarty, et merci je suppose. MH.»

John serra la mâchoire:

«-Merci, et de rien. JW.»

Sherlock murmura:

«-Jimmmm.»

Il lui retira son t-shirt et passa ses mains sur le torse de Jim, imaginant que c'était le corps de John. Sherlock continua d'embrasser Jim:

«-Mmm, John… mmm….»

Jim fronça les sourcils:

«-Non, Jim! Qui est John? Ton compagnon?»

«-Euh, non. C'est… un ami.»

Jim sourit:

«-D'accord, on s'en fout de toute façon!

-Oui je confirme, aller, parle moi de toi un peu.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Jim lui rendit son baiser:

«-Eh bien j'ai très envie de voir ce qui se cache sous tes vêtements.

-On va jouer à un jeu si tu veux? Plus tu me parle de toi et plus j'enlève de vêtements.»

Sherlock retira sa chemise:

«-Quoi d'autre de plus important? Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

-Je suis dans les affaires. J'ai mon entreprise.»

Il enleva son pantalon:

«-D'accord, quel genre d'entreprise?

-Relations publiques.

-Mmm, plutôt attentat non?

-Hum non, relations publiques. Tu es bizarre toi.

-Arrête de mentir! Tu t'appelles James Moriarty et tu es le criminel le plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne!»

Jim arqua un sourcil:

«-Tu me connais? Je suis flatté, mais tu devrais retirer ton caleçon maintenant.

-J'ai donc raison. Bien, que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur ton organisation?»

Il prit son caleçon et l'enleva. Jim regarda le corps de Sherlock avec envie et lança mutin:

«-Un magicien ne révèle pas ses secrets!

-Dis moi s'il te plaît.

-Il va falloir le mériter.»

Sherlock déshabilla Jim et le suça. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement en se cambrant contre Sherlock, passant une main dans ses cheveux:

«-C'est simple, les gens me téléphonent!

-Quoi d'autre?»

Jim poussa un grognement de plaisir, incapable de répondre. Le détective continua. Jim lança d'une voix cassée:

«-J'adore mon travail!

-Moi aussi.»

Il arrêta de le sucer et l'embrassa:

«-What else? What's the plan for London?

-Chut Sherlock, on ne parle pas travail pendant le plaisir!

-Après alors?»

Jim eut un petit sourire:

«-Si tu es sage on verra.

-Je ne suis pas sage James.

-Tant mieux, c'est ennuyeux de l'être!»

Sherlock l'embrassa sans conviction, il ne pensait qu'à John:

«-Je confirme.»

Jim fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Sherlock:

«-Cache ta joie.

-Désolé, c'est juste que je pense à… tous ces gens que tu tues.»

John, lui, était très mal. Il imaginait tous les pires scénarios. Il faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement pour se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Sherlock, c'était primordial.

Jim sourit:

«-J'ai dit on ne parle pas de travail! Et je ne tue personne!

-Quand alors?»

Sherlock regarda Jim et l'embrassa avec fougue, parsemant son torse de baisers.

John regardait dans la rue. Plus il attendait plus il imaginait Sherlock blessé ou pire. Il allait devenir fou si il continuait comme ça. Il s'installa devant la télé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

Sherlock fit se retourner Jim et le pénétra. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais n'avait pas le choix. Il pensait au corps de John, c'était ses gémissements qu'il entendait et non les couinements de Jim. Il ne ressentait pas de plaisir.

Jim de son côté se fichait des états-d'âmes de Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est que Sherlock le pilonnait et que c'était bon. Jim atteint l'orgasme, il cria. Sherlock, lui, se rhabilla:

«-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant donne moi ce que je veux!

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Désolé, il semblerait que j'ai menti.

-Tu as profité de moi? Pourquoi?»

Moriarty eut un sourire machiavélique:

«-Parce que tu es une cible facile Sherlock. Je savais que tu serais prêt à _tout_ pour me coincer, mais je ne suis pas si stupide. Il ne suffit pas de me la mettre pour que j'avoue tout voyons! C'est si banal les confidences sur l'oreiller!

-Je ne veux pas t'attraper, je t'apprécie, mentit Sherlock.»

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et lança de son air moqueur:

«-Voyons Sherlock pas à moi! Je ne suis pas stupide.

-Comment pourrais-je te le prouver?

-Tu ne peux pas prouver un mensonge. De plus j'ai eu ce que je voulais.»

Le détective s'avança. Jim le regarda et recula:

«-N'insiste pas tu deviens ridicule! Aller, va retrouver ton toutou, John Watson c'est bien ça?

-Ce n'est pas mon toutou. Je ne serais pas là sinon.»

Sherlock s'avança à nouveau, regarda Jim et voulu l'embrasser. Jim se laissa faire, après tout, il embrassait bien, autant en profiter.

Sherlock encouragé continua son petit manège.

John commençait à paniquer. Il sentait que quelque chose de louche était en train d'arriver mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Sherlock dévorait la bouche de Jim en caressant son sexe à nouveau tendu:

«-Tu vois tu n'es pas si insensible. Tu veux que je continue? Dis moi ce que je veux savoir!»

Jim soupira:

«-Boring!»

Sherlock continua de l'embrasser.

John décida de tracer le portable de Sherlock. Il reçu un message:

«-C'est une très mauvaise idée, il travaille. MH.»

John resta donc à Baker Street et répondit au message de Mycroft:

«-Il va bien? Que fait-il? JW.

-Je viens de vous le dire, il travaille. Mais il va bien. MH.

-Il est avec lui n'est-ce pas? JW.

-Il est en mission pour le gouvernement, je ne peux divulguer aucune information. MH.

-S'il vous plaît Mycroft. JW.

-Non John. Secret défense! MH.

-Mycroft je veux savoir si il est en danger et si ce psychopathe de Moriarty va le tuer! JW.

-Non John il n'est pas en danger. MH.»

Jim lança:

«-Cette fois je veux inverser les rôles. Je veux entendre gémir le grand Sherlock Holmes. Qu'il supplie que ça continue!»

Sherlock sourit avec un air de défi:

«-Je ne supplie jamais Jim!»

Moriarty eut un regard à la fois malicieux et sadique:

«-C'est ce qu'on verra!»

Sherlock haussa les sourcils:

«-J'attends de voir ça avec impatience.»

Jim commença par déshabiller à nouveau le détective. Parsemant chaque millimètre de peau de baisers, de coups de langues ou de petites morsures.

Sherlock commençait déjà à ressentir du plaisir, malgré lui. Il refusait toutefois de céder, pour John. Le médecin envahissait son esprit. Moriarty s'attaqua à ses tétons si sensibles ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Sherlock gémit sans le vouloir, il devint rouge de honte.

Pendant ce temps, John envoya un message à Greg:

«-Par pitié, si tu sais quelque chose sur Sherlock dis le moi s'il te plaît! Ou force Mycroft à me le dire, je t'en supplie. JW.

-Non désolé je ne sais pas… et j'ai demandé à Mycroft il ne veut rien me dire. GL.»

John reçu un autre message:

«-Ne vous en prenez pas à Gregory pour avoir des infos. Sherlock va bien, très bien même. MH.»

John fronça les sourcils:

-Comment ça très bien?! JW.

Il envoya un second message:

«-Merci Greg, ce n'est rien, j'aurais essayé. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! JW.

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Mais je peux simplement vous dire qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. MH.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, je vois le genre de mission qu'il accompli. Merci le gouvernement de garder ça confidentiel! JW.

-C'est pour ça que je ne devais rien dire. MH.»

John ne répondit même pas.

Sherlock se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se contenir, mais ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que la bouche de Jim. Il en voulait plus:

«-Jim… oh… je te veux!»

Il se maudissait d'avoir dit ça. Jim sourit d'un air victorieux, mais il voulait que Sherlock le supplie vraiment. Il retira donc le sexe du détective de sa bouche et se mit à caresser les fesses de Sherlock avant d'y passer la langue.

Le grand brun voyait que Jim attendait, mais il ne dit rien. Il préférait mourir de frustration que de supplier un homme comme lui.

Tout en continuant son jeu de langue, Jim se mit à caresser le sexe de Sherlock d'une main, et de l'autre il lui massa les testicules. Il le toucherait partout. Il le ferait céder.

Sherlock gémit, il n'en pouvait plus:

«-Jim, han… je te veux en moi. Maintenant! Ah… s'il te plaît.»

Il se mordit la lèvre:

-Han… John, s'il te plaît.»

Jim lui donna une fessée et arrêta tout:

«-Ah non, Jim ou je ne joue plus!»

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre:

«-Ok, Jim s'il te plaît… pénètre moi.»

Jim ne fit rien. Sherlock couina:

«-Jim par pitié!»

Il avait les larmes aux yeux tant son désir était douloureux. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Jim le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins sans prévenir:

«-C'est ça que tu voulais?!»

Sherlock hurla de douleur. Il se cambra violemment et hoqueta tellement il avait mal. Il bredouilla un «Jim» avant que ce ne soit plus qu'un gémissement.

John de son côté se fit couler un bain et s'installa en essayant de ne pas penser à Sherlock. Il s'immergea totalement, se coupant du monde extérieur. Le médecin n'avait pas envie de remonter à la surface. Il ne remonta que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle.

Jim allait à un rythme d'enfer.

Sherlock allait bientôt jouir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il gémit le prénom de Jim et atteint l'orgasme. Il cria.

Jim jouit quelques secondes après. Il regarda Sherlock avec un sourire malsain:

«-Je suis fier de toi.»

Sherlock prit ses affaires et il rentra au 221B, il ouvrit la porte et ne trouva pas John. Il le trouva dans le bain.

Il hésita à lui faire remarquer sa présence. John avait les yeux fermés et il semblait dans sa bulle. Il regarda John, son corps nu dans l'eau. Il se demanda comment il avait pu jouir sous les caresses de Moriarty. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Il se sentit sale tout à coup. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla se faire un thé.


End file.
